Afraid
by Asher the Fox
Summary: Hawkfrost...afraid?


**I dont know why I wrote this.**

**OOO**

_Afraid_

_Moonlight shown on a small cat, who was making _its way through the many brambles and thorn bushes. Coming up into a clearing, the she cat cautiously sat down, still aware of any signs of danger. A cold voice rang through the forest, chilling her to the bone.

"NO! Please! NO-"

Suddenly the screeches of the cat died out abruptly. Ivypaw shook her head, ridding it of the awful wails of the now supposedly dead cat. Shaking, she stood up and called out, "Hawkfrost? Where are you?"

Her nerves began to calm down as she heard a smooth voice answer, "Oh, he'll be coming. He had to deal with a traitor."

"Is that you, Tigerstar?" The silver and white tabby questioned. "Where were those cries of help coming from?"

"I said, Hawkfrost had to take care of a disloyal warrior. I mean, how can we function without loyalty to our Clan, Ivypaw?" Tigerstar smirked, smiling widely.

"We can't..." Ivypaw replied, scuffling the ground with her white paw. Tigerstar was right and she knew it. Pushing all her unsure thoughts away, Ivypaw mewed, "What am I doing in training today? Is Hawkfrost going to teach me a new battle move?"

"No. Hawkfrost is busy right now, and so am I. Stay put." The dark tabby flicked his tail at her, and disappeared into the shadows, reappearing moments later with a dark tom with black stripes running all down his body.

"You can't be serious, Tigerstar!" The tom scoffed, "This apprentice will be of no use to us."

Ivypaw watched in horror and Tigerstar bowled right into the dark cat and pinned him down, one paw on his neck. "She is stronger than you think, Darkstripe. Don't underestimate her. She will be a great warrior in time."

Darkstripe just hissed as Tigerstar let him get back up to his feet. Smoothing his fur back down once again, he turned to face the silver apprentice.

"So, you're the one Hawkfrost always talks about," Darkstripe sneered, pressing his face so close to Ivypaw's she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Y-yeah, that's me, Ivypaw."

"Now, I have buisness to attend to. Get going and don't bother me again!" Tigerstar snarled, stalking away in the darkness of the trees.

"Let's start: You versus me."

"Don't go easy on me." Ivypaw teased, determined not to let this annoying furball ruffle up her fur.

"How dare you mock me! Like a useless lump of fur like you could beat someone like me!" Darkstripe hissed angrily, moving forward slightly.

"Give it your best shot!" Ivypaw yowled, and lunged at him...

OoO

Ivypaw awoke that morning, her joints sore from endless battle training with Darkstripe. Sniffing the air, she could tell that Dovepaw had long been gone from the nest; how late in the day was it?

Stretching, the silver and white tabby stumbled out of the apprentice's den. Squinting because of the sunlight, Ivypaw made her way into the clearing where she saw Cinderheart glaring at her with Lionblaze, where they sat sharing a mouse.

"Ivypaw! Why didn't you get up sooner? I told you we were leaving on the dawn patrol yesterday! Honestly, what's gotten into you? Dovepaw was up hours ago." Cinderheart meowed sternly to her apprentice.

"Of course Dovepaw was up before me! She ALWAYS does everything perfect, doesn't she?" Ivypaw growled sacastically under her breath, so that Cinderheart nor Lionblaze could tell what she said.

Lionblaze said nothing, but just shot Ivypaw a look. She turned away from him and back to her mentor. "Were going on- Oh! Ivypaw, what happened to you!" the gray she cat exclaimed, pointing her tail at a long scratch along the apprentice's flank.

"It's nothing-"

"No, it's not! I can tell it's infected; when did this happen to you?" Cinderheart began licking the long scratch, while Ivypaw protested. "I'm fine, I'm fine! I'll go to Jayfeather later, now what were you saying?"

"You, me, Dovepaw and Cinderheart are going on border patrol soon, so I suggest you eat and rest up." Lionblaze mewed briskly.

"Hmph." Ivypaw stalked away thinking, _Who are you to tell me what we're doing? Your not my mentor. You think you're so great, but you're really nothing special. Not like Hawkfrost; I wish he was here..._

_But I am here Ivypaw..._

Ivypaw immediatly stiffened. Hawkfrost was talking to her!

"I'm so alone here in ThunderClan, there's nobody for me." Ivypaw's ears drooped as she padded out of the camp entrance.

_You're never alone. Hear the whispers in the dark..._

Ivypaw pricked her ears, straining to hear more of Hawkfrost's words, but all she could hear was the wind, and the distant echo of the dying cat. Could Hawkfrost really be right? Was she truly, never alone? Or was her ears playing tricks on her?

Sighing, the young she cat walked away into the trees, her pawsteps just audible.

_Ivypaw..._

OoO

"Watch your backside! Dodge, now swipe your claws!" Hawkfrost shouted at Ivypaw as she battled fiercely against a black she cat. Ivypaw was beating her by a longshot, thanks to her training with the dark tabby warrior.

The she cat stuck her paw out, trying to trip her but instead, Ivypaw stepped firmly down on it, claws unsheathed. The black cat let out a shriek just as the apprentice jumped on her, one paw against her belly.

"That's enough you two! Get out of here." Hawkfrost snarled at the cat. "Beaten by an apprentice, how shameful. Tigerstar will be hearing about this, you know." The she cat hissed, and swiped her paw at his face, but he pulled back just in time as the cat scampered off into the woods.

Now facing Ivypaw, he meowed, "As for you, well done. But you still need much more practice. Challenging her to a one on one battle is like killing a mouse that dives right into your paws."

"Thanks!" Ivypaw chirped happily. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes and turned away from the silver and white tabby, scanning through the trees positive that he had heard something. "Tigerstar."

The former leader himself walked calmly out amber eyes flashing. "I saw the whole fight. She will be punished; failures are not an option if we are to succeed." He nodded at Ivypaw, then continued, "I have a mission for the two of you. I have found out from reliable sources that at exactly moonhigh tonight, a sign will appear in the Moonpool. I have choosen you two out of the others who begged and begged like little kits to be the one to see the sign. But that's not all: I don't want any of the enemies to see the sign when it comes. Do whatever you have to blot it out, I don't care. If you fail me your punishments will be severe, I assure you." Tigerstar spat.

Hawkfrost and Ivypaw both nodded, knowing it was best not to say anything.

"Get going, and don't come back until you've seen the sign!" Tigerstar growled menacingly after them as the two cats raced away into the darkness.

OoO

"H-Hawkfrost? Who is the enemy Tigerstar was talking about?" Ivypaw stuttered as she and the dark tabby padded through the forest.

"There are bad cats out there Ivypaw, bad cats that will try to stop us from doing the right things to _help _the Clans." Hawkfrost snickered, his eyes concealing more than he was willing to share.

"How are we going to block the sign out from the other cats?" The apprentice whispered.

"The same way I died..." Hawkfrost mewed quietly.

Ivypaw decided not to ask; seeing as Hawkfrost was looking more uncomfortable by the second as the two continued to make their way towards the edge of the territory.

Cool breezes whisked through her fur, chilling her slightly. What was wrong with Hawkfrost? Everytime she chanced a glance at him, she could see his ice blue eyes were filled with fear. _I have to find out what's wrong with him; he never ever acts this way..._

Finally they reached the edge of the territory, which was surrounded by a square-like stream that bordered it from all sides. Hawkfrost stopped dead.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ivypaw asked, concern etched in her mew.

Hawkfrost didn't answer, but the silver apprentice could see that he was in a trance, his blue eyes transfixed on the dark, rushing stream.

"I c-can't g-go o-on..." the dark tabby rasped after a couple of seconds.

"What? Have you lost your mind Hawkfrost! We must see the sign and stop the enemies from seeing it! I need you to do this; I can't do it on my own!" Ivypaw pleaded, tugging gently on Hawkfrost's fur.

"I-I c-can't c-cross t-the s-stream..." Hawkfrost stuttered stepping back, still staring at the dark rivers below. _But she can't do it by herself! Come on, Hawkfrost, pull yourself together!_

"But you used to be RiverClan! All RiverClan cats like the water..." Ivypaw trailed off, keeping a firm hold on his scruff in case he tried to run off. "Come on! If you can't do it, the I'll have to do it!" She huffed, loosening her grip on him. "Goodbye Hawkfrost, I'll see you after Tigerstar's through with you!" _NO! NO! Why did I just say that? _

Hawkfrost only glared at the river, paying no attention to Ivypaw's words as the silver cat jumped onto one of the stepping stones. _Go after her... _His brain seemed to tell him..._Don't let her get away...!_

_But I can't!_

_You can...if you really care about her, then do it!_

Mustering all this courage, Hawkfrost made a gigantic leap across to the other side. He reached out and grabbed Ivypaw by the scruff, just as she slipped on a rock.

Both cats lay panting on the bank, their flanks heaving. Hawkfrost had managed to stand up, though rather shakily. _I made it...but what will she think of me know?_

"You...did it..." Ivypaw panted, getting slowly to her feet. "I knew you could!"

Hawkfrost said nothing. He was too shocked at what just happened to say anything.

OoO

"Hey, look, there it is!" Ivypaw shouted. She was about to race over to the Moonpool when Hawkfrost grabbed the end of her tail. "What do you think you're doing; rushing into an open clearing like that? There was no thought put into that mousebrain!" the dark tabby scolded.

"Sorry."

"You should be." Hawkfrost answered, peering around, making sure that there were no cats lurking anywhere nearby.

"Come on, let's go." He mewed gruffly, and the two of them ran swiftly along the rocks leading up to the waterfall that fell into Moonpool. Ivypaw glanced upwards at the sky and saw that the moon was almost to its highest point.

"We've got to hurry- Hawkfrost! Not again!" Ivypaw said, her fur damp and black-looking from the water clinging to her pelt. Hawkfrost had once again, frozen up in fear at the gigantic pool of stars.

Ivypaw sighed and yelled to him over the loud noises of the rushing water, "Wait here! I'll see the sign!" She was suprised when Hawkfrost suddenly yowled out, "Get away from me, Ivypaw! I'm evil! I'll only bring you pain and destruction. Hurry up and get out of here and get back to your Clan, before they notice your disappearance! Forget you ever knew me..."

"No Hawkfrost! I could never forget you even if I tried! I don't believe a word of what you said. You're not right in the face of fear." The tabby and white cat raced back over to him, who was looking at her with those cold, ice blue eyes.

Ivypaw carefully, pelt soaking, wisked over to Hawkfrost and pressed her pelt against his. He pulled away from her, backing up slowly while yellling, "Stay away from me. You know where your Clan is from here, go to it. I live alone."

The gray she cat's tail drooped. She couldn't make Hawkfrost stay!

Hawkfrost turned to leave when Ivypaw called after him, "Wait! You told me yourself that I'm never alone. You said all I had to do was listen for you, and you would be there! I'm here for you Hawkfrost, wether you want to admit it or not, you're not alone! Because I'm here..."

The dark tom stopped dead in his tracks. Ivypaw inhaled deeply, wondering if he was actually thinking about attacking her or not. But she was suprised when Hawkfrost finally turned around and mewed tursely, "Fine then. Let's go see that sign then. I won't blot it out though."

The apprentice purred in amusement and rolled her eyes; Hawkfrost acted like nothing had ever happened between them!

Suddenly she felt the dark warrior brush past her whispering a silent, "Thank You..."

Ivypaw smiled and raced after him, their pelts brushing.

OoO

**Yeah, I know this sucked, but what the hay? LOL Please review if you read and tell me what you thought of it! =D**

**xAsher the Fox**


End file.
